Christmas Tree Shopping
by iluvSokka46
Summary: Sort of AU ONESHOT This Christmas Katara sent me out to get a tree. “And just so you don’t get into trouble,” she said. “I’m sending Zuko out with you.” And it all went down hill from there. there's a little zutara at the end.


**A/N: Hi everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying their Christmas break if they have one. I had this idea this morning and had to write it. I think it's pretty funny, but I think strange things are funny so anyway... It's about Zuko and Sokka going to pick out a Christmas tree for Katara and Sokka doesn't have the greatest time... It's also not in Sokka's perspective like in the summary. Anyways enjoy!**

"I don't understand why she sent you to go with me."

Katara had sent Zuko to go with Sokka to get a Christmas tree. Sokka protested but she wouldn't hear of it. "You guys need to bond some." She reasoned. Yeah right.

"She thinks you are going to pick the wrong tree."

Sokka scoffed. "I know what kind of tree she wants. I just have to see it first."

"Yeah sure." Zuko responded under his breath.

When they got to their destination, a salesman immediately helped them. They walked past small and big trees. They walked past pine trees and evergreens. Every conversation went like this:

"This is a nice height for a tree, and it smells nice. We'll take it." Sokka would start off.

"No the needles are prickly. Katara will have a hard time putting ornaments because they'll prick her skin." Zuko would reply and the salesman would move on to the next tree.

After an hour and a half of declining trees, the salesman walked off to help someone else. Zuko and Sokka were getting nowhere.

Sokka huffed. "We would have gotten a suitable tree an hour ago if you didn't have to find something wrong with every one of them."

"That's because they're all bad. If we bought any one of the trees, Katara wouldn't be happy with it."

"Aw, Zuko's trwying to bwuy the best trwee for his girlfrwiend. How sweet."

Zuko kept his face straight and chose to ignore the comment. The two walked over to a new set of trees and examined them carefully.

"We've seen all of the same kinds of trees before. There aren't any new ones here."

Sokka frowned. "Ahh, pwoor Zuko. He wants to mwake swure that the trwee is unwique fwor hwis girlfrwiend. How sweet."

Zuko narrowed his eyes as Sokka walked over to some more trees. _Calm down_, Zuko thought. _He's not worth it._

They continued to amble through the rows of trees. Sokka stopped every so often to check out a tree then mumble, "It's too prickly for Katara. We need to find the right one." Then he would glance at Zuko. He would stop again at another tree and smell its scent then say, "The scent's not strong enough. Katara wants the tree to smell nice and we have to make it just right for her." And would look at Zuko again.

Finally Zuko had had enough. He waited until Sokka turned around and was walking away to make his move. He created a small fireball. _This was going to scare him so bad_, he thought as he smiled. He threw the fire right at Sokka's feet. It hit them and Sokka yelped. It worked perfectly except a sparks flew and one landed on a nearby tree. The tree naturally caught on fire.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sokka yelled before looking at the burning tree; his eyes were wide.

"Shit. Can't you do something about that tree?"

"No, I can only create fire not destroy it!"

"Crap, now what?" Sokka asked frantically looking around. Suddenly Sokka turned around and bolted away from Zuko and the burning tree.

"Sokka! You coward." Zuko yelled. Then he looked around to see if there was anyone around that had just witnessed what happened. Then he faced the way Sokka had gone and sprinted after him.

"I'm so sorry about that. We are not exactly sure how the tree caught on fire." The salesman explained apologetically. Zuko and Sokka responded by merely nodding their heads.

"Now are there any trees that you are specifically looking to buy?"

Zuko responded, "Yes, any of them that we haven't looked at yet." And their search commenced once more.

They looked at Douglas fur and Scotch pine trees. There were two particular trees that they liked the most. One was about the size of Sokka and it had a strong scent, and the other was a half of an inch taller than Zuko with soft needles. You can only guess which one each of them liked.

"Well I think we found our tree." Zuko announced loudly and grinned.

"No way. This is the one we should buy." Sokka shot back.

Zuko smirked. "I'm pretty sure I would know which tree Katara would like better."

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I bet that Katara would like _my_ tree better. If she doesn't, I'll buy your tree and see if she likes yours better."

Sokka continued to look at Zuko. How dare he think that he, the boyfriend of 18 months, would know better than him, Katara's brother of eighteen years, about anything? Sokka definitely knew he knew more than Zuko.

"Fine, but let this more interesting." Sokka answered slyly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"If you lose, then you have to do something for me for a month."

"Okay, and if I win you have to dye your hair…_pink_."

Sokka looked stunned. "P-pink?"

Zuko nodded confidently. "Yep."

"But pink is well…a girl's color." Sokka said running his hand through his wolf tail.

"I understand if you're not _manly _enough to do it…"

"Wait!" Sokka interrupted Zuko. "I'll do it. Fine."

Zuko smiled. "Okay then. We'd like to buy this tall tree here."

"Geez, I didn't know this tree would be heavy. We should have picked a lighter one."

"Stop whining." Zuko stated simply. He couldn't wait to get this tree into the house so that Katara could see it.

Sokka held on the tree while Zuko opened the door. They quickly got the tree inside. They laid it on the ground while Sokka got some plastic and Zuko got the base. In fifteen minutes they had the tree in the base and the tree soaking up water.

"Hey guys. I heard you come into the house. Did you get a good tree?" Katara asked. Her voice was coming from down the hall.

"Yeah, you should come and see it." Sokka said smiling knowingly at Zuko.

Katara strolled over to the living room where the tree was located. Zuko walked over to her and draped his arm on her waist. Sokka rolled his eyes.

Katara looked at the two teenagers. "Did you both pick this out?"

"No I did." Zuko replied.

Katara looked directly at Zuko. "Oh my gosh, you picked this out?"

"Yep, he did." Sokka replied smirking.

Katara grinned and reached up to kiss Zuko. They kissed for about a minute before breaking apart and Katara walked over to tree.

"I love these kind of trees. They are soft and the tree is tall enough that I could use help with it." Katara turned to face Zuko. "How'd you pick it out?"

Zuko turned to face Sokka. His mouth was wide open watching the scene before him. Zuko smirked at him then turned back to Katara. "Let's just say I know you well."

"I'm really glad I sent you two out. I don't know if I could have picked this out. Thank you Zuko, Sokka."

Sokka just stood there before smacking his hand against his head. He couldn't believe it. He lost the stupid bet.

"So Sokka, I'm thinking hot pink. Is that okay with you?"

**Haha. I love Sokka to death but that is funny. I hope you all like it. I have another oneshot I'm going to do soon and I will be updating my story High on Love soon also. Merry Christmas!!**


End file.
